Isle of Nelas
|---- | align="center" colspan="2" style="border-bottom:2px solid gray;" | "They have passed like rain on the mountain, like a wind in the meadow" |---- | Amtssprachen || Englisch, Deutsch |---- | Schrift ||Lateinische Schrift |---- | Hauptstadt || Serior |---- | Staatsoberhaupt || König Eviron IV |---- | Nationalfeiertag || 30. Juli Unabhängigkeitstag |---- | Fläche || 819'600 km² |---- | Einwohnerzahl: || 300'000 Einwohner |---- | Bevölkerungsdichte: || 0,35 / qKm |---- | Währung: || 1 Krone = 100 Lira |---- | Nationalhymne || Where now are the horse and the rider? |---- | Kfz-Kennzeichen: || RO |---- | Internet-TLD ||.RO |---- | Vorwahl: || 0031 |} Nelas ist eine Insel Nordöstlich von Dunkeldeutschland und Nördlich von Buchara. Sie zählt zum Kontinent Polaris und ist einer der wichtigsten Exporteure für Helium. Geographie thumb|left||400px|Karte Nelas Nelas ist eine vom Vulkanismus geprägte Insel. Im Norden und in der Mitte der Insel erstreckt sich das Zentral-Massiv mit 13 Bergen über 4 000 Meter. Der Rest der Insel ist Hügelig und im Süd-Westen liegen die großen Angmar-Wälder, im Osten dagegen gibt es weite Graslandschaften, die Sigma-Ebenen. Hier gibt liegen die drei größten Städte Nelas', die Hauptstadt Serior sowie Accra und Rhen Vaar, dem Religiösen Zentrum Nelas. Das Zentral-Massiv Das Zentral-Massiv ist die Höchste und Längste Gebirgskette Nelas. Dieses Gebiet ist sehr stark vom Vulkanismus geprägt. Acht noch aktive Vulkane sorgen für eine ständige Bedrohung der Insel, doch treten hier sehr häufig heiße Quellen und Geysire auf, was den kleinen Dörfern eine gesicherte Einnahmequelle durch Touristen gibt. Jedes Jahr besuchen ca. 50 000 Kurtouristen die Quellen, von denen sie sich Heilung versprechen. Auch bei Touristen sehr beliebt ist die größte Höhlenformation der Welt, die Siegesstraße. Es ist in Nelas Tradition, dass der Siegreiche Feldherr durch die Höhlen schreitet und beim Siegestempel den Göttern Opfert. Außerdem gibt es hier reiche Erz – und Edelmetallvorkommen, was die Region sehr reich macht. Die Sigma-Ebenen Diese Ebenen sind nach dem Nelasischen Gott der Fruchtbarkeit und Ernte Sigma benannt. Der Legende nach soll Sigma hier eine Wüste in Fruchtbares Land verwandelt haben. In der Tat ist das Land hier sehr Fruchtbar da die Vulkanasche vom Zentral-Massiv hierher geweht wird. Mitten in der Sigma-Ebene liegt das religiöse und agrarische Zentrum Nelas: Rhen Vaar, mit seiner alles überragenden Zitadelle. Weiter südlich an der Küste liegen Serior, die Hauptstadt, sowie Accra, in diesen drei Städten leben 60% der Nelaser. Allen in Serior leben 50 000 Menschen, in Rhen Vaar 33 000, in Accra 27 000. Insgesamt leben in den Sigma-Ebenen 65% der Bevölkerung. Ebenfalls bemerkenswert ist die Rhen Vaar´sche Seenplatte die ca. 400 Seen umfasst. thumb|Die Sigma-Ebene und Ausläufer des Zentral-Massivs Die Angmar-Wälder Die Angmar-Wälder haben eine Fläche von 175 000 km². Sie erstrecken sich vom westlichen Ende des Zentral-Massivs an im Süd-Westen der Isle of Nelas. Diese bestehen größtenteils aus Großen Laubbäumen, wie den Alkabäumen, Nadelbäume kommen nur spärlich vor. Selten kommt der Eroibaum vor, der allerdings von den Nelasern auf Plantagen angebaut wird: Dieser Baum filtert Helium aus der Luft und speichert dieses in seinen Blättern. Die Tierwelt ist hier sehr vielfältig ausgeprägt. Viele Flüsse durchziehen die Wälder. Größtenteils sind die Angmar-Wälder Naturschutzgebiete, da es hier einzigartige Tiere und Lebewesen wie Cious gibt. Flora & Fauna Nelas' Flora Auf Nelas wachsen viele verschiedene Arten von Pflanzen. Im Norden, in der Gegend des Zentral-Massivs, wachsen wenige Nadelbäume, ansonsten karge Gräser, sowie einige Gebirgsblumen, wie die Sternenblume. In den Angmar-Wäldern wachsen hauptsächlich Laubbäume, unter ihnen der Alkabaum, der riesige Mammutbaum, sowie Eoibäume. Nadelbäume kommen nur vereinzelt vor. Viele Gras und Gebüschsarten machen diesen Ort so ideal für Tiere. In den Sigma-Ebenen wächst meist hohes Gras, es werden alle Arten von Obst, Gemüse sowie Getreide angebaut, was der Menschlichen Zivilisation zu verdanken ist. Ansonsten wachsen hier kleine Laubbäume und viele verschiedene Blumen. Fauna thumb|left|Cious: vollkstümliche ZeichnungDie Tierwelt ist in Nelas sehr stark ausgeprägt. In den Wälder Nelas' leben alle Arten Dam- Rot- und Schalen- und Schwarzwild, Schweine, etwa 1000 verschiedene Vogelarten, sowie einige Gnome und Einhörner. Auch Bären, Dachse und Wisente sind vertreten. Pumas und Tiger wüten unter den Gnu und Zebraherden der Sigma-Ebene. Die bekanntesten Wesen in Nelas sind die Cious', die es nur in den Angmar-Wäldern zu sehen gibt. Diese sind sehr intelligent, können sprechen, kreativ denken und haben sogar Vertreter im Parlament. In den Bergen Gibt es Gämse, Steinböcke und sogar Höhlendrachen. Da es nur noch zwei von ihnen gibt sind sie vom Aussterben bedroht, doch ein Weiblicher Drache ist trächtig, zum Glück wortwörtlich, denn es heißt Drachen bringen Glück und so wird jedes Jahr am 1. Juni das Fest des Drachen gefeiert. Auf den Ebenen kommt das Wappentier Nelas´ in natürlicher Wildbahn vor: Das Pferd. Diese Wildpferde, werden von hiesigen Züchtern ausgewählt, gezähmt und gezüchtet. Diese Zucht zählt zu den qualitativ Besten der Welt. Geschichte Vor- und Frühgeschichte Die ersten Siedler auf Nelas, waren Pioniere aus Rammstein, die in der Antiken Renaissance auf der Suche nach neuen Welten waren. Diese Siedler landeten an der Stelle, wo heute Accra liegt. Der Legende nach erreichten sie halb verhungert die Küste, da ihnen ihre Vorräte ausgegangen waren. Doch da früher die heutigen Sigma-Ebenen eine Wüste waren, fanden sie nichts zu essen. Diese Pioniere waren Anhänger einer neuen paganistischen Glaubensrichtung. Dem Hungertod nahe baten sie ihren Gott der Fruchtbarkeit Sigma um Hilfe, um Essen und Trinken. So verwandelte Sigma die Wüste in eine Fruchtbare Ebene mit Flüssen und Seen. Diese Glaubensrichtung entwickelte sich zur Nelasischen Paganistischen Kirche, der Staatsreligion Nelas'. Die Siedler entwickelten eine konstitutionelle Monarchie als Stattsform, der erste König hieß Eviron I. Der Goldrausch Um 1500 lautete der Ruf aus Nelas: GOLD! Im Zentral-Massiv wurde ein gewaltiges Goldvorkommen entdeckt. Dieser Fund lockte Tausende Goldgräber an und beschwerte Nelas ein rasches Bevölkerungswachstum. Die erhobene Goldsteuer sicherte dem Staat zusätzliche Einkommensquelle. Außerdem wurden weite Bereiche Nelas neu entdeckt und katographiert vor allem im Zentral-Massiv. Im Laufe der Jahre zeigte sich, das Nelas eine sehr große Anzahl Bodenschätze in den Bergen besaß und diese systematisch fördern. Doch dieser Reichtum lockte viele Neider an... Nelas – Kolonie Deutschlands Gegen ende der Zweiten Dunkelheit, in Jahre 1561 eroberten Preußische Soldaten Nelas und machten eine Kolonie aus der Insel. Ihr Hauptinteresse galt Helium, das sie für ihre Luftschiffe verwendeten, die sie in zahlreichen Kriegen einsetzten, sowie den Bodenschätzen der Insel. Die Nelaser wurden zwar nicht aus ihrer Heimat verschleppt und man zwang sie nicht zum Christentum überzutreten, aber sie nicht Frei und mussten Frondienste leisten, außerdem wurde die Königsfamilie ermordet. 1753Revoltierten die Nelaser unter Serior, dem Spross der alten Königsfamilie gegen die Unterdrückung durch die Deutschen, und es kam zu einem kurzen aber Blutigen Unabhängigkeitskrieg, der mit dem Rückzug der Deutschen und einer echten Schlappe für den Jungen Prinz Willhelm Endete. Die Piratenkriege 15 Jahre nach der Revolution der Nelaser unter Serior begannen Piraten Nelas wegen des Heliums und der Reichen Bodenschätze zu überfallen. Da Nelas zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine schwache Flotte hatten, da die Deutschen sie mit ihrer eigenen geschützt hatten, konnten sie sich schlecht zur Wehr setzen. Sie riefen die Deutschen zur Hilfe, die ihnen Schiffe und Ausbilder im Austausch gegen das für sie sehr wichtige Helium und Edelmetalle gaben. So konnten die Piraten erfolgreich zurückgeschlagen und die Beziehungen zu Deutschland dauerhaft verbessert werden. Die Hungersnot 1773 1773 kam eine Schwere Hungersnot über das Land. Schwere Stürme hatten das Umland von Rhen Vaar verwüstet und damit 60% der Agrarproduktion des Landes. Zudem kam durch einen sehr trockenen Sommer zusätzliche Lebensmittelknappheit über das Land. Die Hälfte der damals 500 000 Einwohner Nelas starb, da die Deutschen mitten im Mitteleuropakrieg steckten hatten sie nicht die Mittel um den Nelasern zu Hilfe zu kommen. Doch Eviron III, Mark Serior, organisierte, clever wie er war, Hilfe aus Dunkeldeutschland im Austausch gegen gute Zuchtpferde für die dortigen Pferdezuchten. So konnte der Hunger eingedämmt werden, dennoch waren die Folgen schrecklich. Diese Hungersnot ist der Grund für die kleine Bevölkerung der Isle of Nelas. Aufstieg der PDPN Seit dem Jahre 1789, dem Gründungsjahr des Parlaments, hat die PDPN (ProDemokratisch Partei Nelas') beständig an Macht zugelegt. Nachdem König Eviron IV im Jahre 1800 einige Unüberlegte aussagen gemacht hatte, hatte sie fast 10% aller Parlamentssitze inne. Bevölkerung Städte Serior Serior ist die Hauptstadt der Isle of Nelas, sie liegt an der Südöstlichen Küste inmitten der Sigma-Ebene. Serior ist nach dem Berühmten Anführer der Revolution gegen die Deutschen benannt worden. Serior ist die Zweite auf Nelas gegründete Stadt nach Accra und hat sich seit der Gründung immer mehr ausgebreitet. Heute Zählt die Stadt 50 000 Einwohner und ist damit die größte in ganz Nelas. thumb|left|Die Statue von Serior auf dem Platz der Freiheit Das Zentrum der Stadt bildet der Platz der Freiheit mit einer Riesigen Statue von Serior außerdem ist dort die Deutsche Botschaft gelegen. Mitten durch die Stadt fliest der Fluss Isen, der dort ins Meer mündet. An dieser Stelle befindet sich der große Hafen von Serior. Er ist der Größte Umschlagplatz für Güter in Nelas. Accra Accra war die erste Menschensiedlung in Nelas und ist mit 27 000 Einwohnern die Drittgrößte Stadt der Insel. Nahe Accra befinden sich die wichtigsten Pferdezuchten des Landes, die ihre Pferde jährlich bei vielen Turnieren antreten lassen. Bei Accra fand außerdem die Entscheidungsschlacht gegen die Deutschen Statt, als diese Nelas einnehmen zu versuchten. Rhen Vaar Rhen Vaar ist wie Serior am Fluss Isen gelegen, nur im Landesinneren, und stellt das Kulturelle und Agrarische Zentrum Nelas' dar. Hier steht die große Zitadelle von Rhen Vaar, der größte Tempel der Nelasischen Paganistischen Kirche. Täglich besuchen über 2 000 Pilger die Gottesdienste und Opferungen. Rund um Rhen Vaar, liegen viele Farmen, die 60 % der Lebensmittel des Landes produzieren. Schlechte Ernten in Rhen Vaar bedeuten Hunger für fast das ganze Land. Besonderst gut gedeihen hier Getreidesorten, sowie Gurken, die in Essig eingelegt in Deutschland eine Delikatesse geworden sind. Diese sind auch unter dem Namen Spreewaldgurken bekannt. Religion: Nelasischer Paganismus Die Staatsreligion auf Nelas ist der Nelasische Paganismus unter der Obhut der Nelasischen Paganistischen Kirche. Er ist eine Weiterentwicklung des Rammsteinischen Paganismus, dem die Gründerväter Nelas angehörten, welche heute nicht mehr existiert. Oberste Religiöse Instanz ist der Hohepriesterrat welcher täglich in der Zitadelle von Rhen Vaar abgehalten wird. In der Kirche existieren festgelegt Opfer -Traditionen und –Kulte. Wichtigste Götter Name Zuständigkeit Sigma Erde, Fruchtbarkeit und Ernte Nedeam Göttervater, Himmel & Leben Alnoa Frau von Nedeam, Wassergöttin Segu Krieg & Tod Esskultur Die Nelaser haben einige nationale Spezialitäten, wie Remmer, Wildschwein á la Coran, dem Chefkoch des Königs, sowie allerlei Pilzgerichte. Das verzehren von Pferdefleisch ist strengstens untersagt. Die Nelaser würzen gerne mit Kräutern, auf diesem Gebiet kennen sich die Cious sehr gut aus. Medizin in Nelas ist hauptsächlich aus Kräutern, so erscheint es nicht verwunderlich, das 50% aller Apotheker Cious sind. Wirtschaft Nelas´ Wirtschaft fußt auf Drei Säulen: Heliumexport, Agrar (Speziell Pferde) und Edelmetallabbau. Helium Die Nelaser stellen auf einzigartige Weise Helium her, wofür sie die Eroibäume benutzen: diese filtern das Helium aus der Luft und Speichern es in ihren Blättern. Die Nelaser bauen diese auf Plantagen an und Ernten jedes Jahr die Blätter. Der Eroibaum gedeiht nur auf Nelas, da durch das milde Klima in Verbindung mit dem von Vulkanasche sehr fruchtbar angereicherten Boden ideale Bedingungen für ihn herrschen. Hauptabnehmer des Heliums ist Deutschland, das Helium in seine Luftschiffe füllt. Agrarexport Nelas exportiert alles zum Thema Landwirtschaft, Produkte wie Technologie und auch Pferde, die speziell für Landwirtschaft geschult wurden. Sehr gefragt sind außerdem die Qualitativ hochwertigen Obst- und Gemüsesorten sowie die Spreewälder Gurken. Edelmetalle Das Zentral-Massiv weist neben Vulkanismus eine weitere Besonderheit auf: Reiche Erz- und Edelmetallvorkommen sichern Nelas weiteren Wohlstand. Diese werden in riesigen Minen Abgebaut. Politik Staatsform Nelas' Staatsform ist eine Konstitutionelle Monarchie. König Eviron IV von Nelas ist durch die Verfassung in seine Macht eingeschränkt, das Parlament macht die Gesetze, doch der König verfügt über ein Vetorecht.Datei:Konstitutionelle Monarchie.svg.png Sport Die Zweit beliebtesten Sportarten in Nelas sind Polo sowie alle Pferdesportarten wie Springreiten Pferderennen etc. Dennoch sind auch Hockey, besonders bei Cious, sowie Fußball und Leichtathletik sehr beliebt. NPL - Nelas Polo Liga thumb|right|ein PolospielerDie NPL ist oberste Nationale Pololiga auf Nelas. Sie besteht aus Zehn Teams, von denen die beiden Letzten der Saison absteigen, während die Zwei besten Teams der Zweiten Liga aufsteigen. Die Rekordmeister sind die Accra Riders mit 22 gewonnenen Meisterschaften in der 79. Jährigen Ligahistorie. Weitere Favoriten auf den Titel sind die Rhen Vaar Scorpions, Die Serior Fighters, sowie die Angmar Pumas mit ihrem Star-Spieler William Imonar. Für Cious' gibt es eine eigene Liga, doch diese reiten nicht, spielen also eine Art Hockey. Der 1. Vorsitzende des NPL-Verbandes ist David van Theno. Wichtigstes Stadion ist das Nach dem Gott der Pferde benannte Stadion Equuraius-Stadion, wo das Finale des nationalen Pokals ausgetragen wird. Kategorie:Staat Kategorie:Insel Kategorie:Isle of Nelas